Mermaids Are Not-
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Mangle. In this one Dory spots a mermaid but Hank and Merlin aren't as convinced as the others that she actually saw one so after an hour of looking Hank and Marlin decide that enough is enough. Did Dory actually see a mermaid? Enjoy :)


It was a bright shiny day when Dory notices something beautiful, she follows it and sees someone who is half fish and half human. Dory gasps and hurriedly gets her friends and Marlin.

"Guys! I saw a mermaid!" explains Dory

"A mermaid?! So cool!" says Bailey

"Where?" asks Destiny

Dory thought for a moment and points to where she found her.

"Up there she was swimming back home I think." says Dory

"Um...Dory mermaids aren't real." says Marlin

"But I saw one I swear! I'll show you. " says Dory

"Ooo an adventure." says Jenny

"Sounds like fun!" says Nemo

So off the crew goes except for Marlin and Hank at first.

"If we don't go they will get into some sort of trouble won't they." says Hank

"Yup." says Marlin

"Let's go then" says Hank

"Right behind you." says Marlin

They catch up with the others and follow Dory to where she swears a "mermaid" swimming by. It take several hours for them to spot any kind of tail that isn't fish like. Hank and Marlin get tired of the wild goose chase so made them stop and get in front of the group.

"Guys...look it was probably a whale, that Dory saw." says Hank

"What do you mean?" asks Nemo

"Well..Nemo mermaids aren't real they are fairytale and make believe." says Marlin

"That's what you said about pirates." points out Jenny and Charlie

"And the princess right after we heard rumors about her." says Bailey

"And what about the ghost running around?" asks Destiny

"That wasn't proven incorrect Destiny." says Hank

"Oh...but it doesn't mean that ghost aren't real." says Destiny

"Ghost and mermaids aren't real." says Marlin

"This is silly let's head back or we will have a longer time getting back and go without food." says Hank

The mermaid flipped in the air and noticed the fish with a smile she decides to lead them near her home but not in it because that is against the rules.

"There!" says Dory

"Dory for the billionth time there is no such thing as mermaids we talked about it." says Marlin

"I was listening but what do you call that." says Dory

"Probably a whale" says Hank

"Yeah I was listening to but that isn't a whale. " says Nemo

The two sighs and look and their jaws drop as they see the beautiful woman staring at them with a sweet smile.

"Hummina Hummina" says the boys

She swims up to the group slowly and cautiously but kept the same smile. When she got closer the group could see that she had long blue hair that curled around her tail, her tail was a bright blue as bright as the water around them with a purple tint to it. She also had blue shells as a way to cover her breast that had two strings that were covered in a blue dye, it was clear that she made it herself. She was tall with pale skin with blush lips and her eyelids were blue and shined in the light she opened her eyes to reveal electric turquoise eyes. When she spoke it was like she was singing a beautiful song with her voice.

"My name is Oceana, it is a pleasure to meet you. Come." says Oceana

She started swimming and without much thought they follow her to where they were heading.

"Oh right my name is Dory, this is Marlin, Hank, Nemo, Jenny, Charlie, and Bailey and Destiny." says Dory

"What wonderful names." says Oceana

"Um...Mrs. Oceana where are you taking us?" asks Nemo

"Near my home, I can not take you inside however." says Ocena

"Why not?" asks Destiny, curious

"I have rules where I live and no outsiders are allowed into the area but I can take you near by. Would you all like to see mermaids from the distance?" asks Oceana

"Yeah!" says the group

She smiles and leads them to this secret entrance that looked like normal water. She sings a song and allows them half way through. They see a town but don't get near because they don't want to get Oceana into trouble. She smiles glad they respect her wishes, they watch for a good half an hour before she has to close the doorway.

"I will show you home as a way to thank you for respecting my wishes." says Oceana

"It is not a problem" says the group

So they follow her the shortest way she knew to get the fish home safe and sound.

"Thank you for showing us that." says Dory

"It is not an issue, I enjoy meeting new fish. Until next time new friends." says Oceana

She swims off and the gang watch her swim and do some more tricks.

The End


End file.
